


Without You I'm Nobody

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: 5 Seconds of Soulmates [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: ' “But I don’t wanna wait.”“Quit being a baby,” Calum dragged him back into bed and wrapped his arms around him, “It’s about time you did some actual waiting for your soulmate like everyone else has to.”Luke huffed, but settled back down. Michael rolled his eyes at the younger boy. '---The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5 Seconds of Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567261
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	Without You I'm Nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usernames_Are_Difficult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernames_Are_Difficult/gifts).



> What is up my dudes, this is one of the many soulmate au idea I had surrounding 5sos that came about after a walk with my friend Ozzie, so Ozzie this is for you.

“Why are you hiding?” Came a voice Luke didn’t recognise.

Luke gripped his mum’s shirt, lifting his head just a little to take a peek at the new-comer. He hadn’t really been interested in meeting the new neighbours, but his dad said he could go to the park the next day if he was good, so he hadn’t complained too much.

His mum nudged him away gently, sharing a laugh with the other boy’s mother.

“Go on Lukey, you and Michael can go play.”

The other boy, who Luke guessed was Michael, bounced on his toes, “Yeah! I can show you my room!” And before Luke could complain, the boy had grabbed his hand and was dragging him upstairs.

Michael didn’t seem deterred by Luke’s silence, instead using it to chatter away quite merrily about his cool toy cars or how he wanted a pet dog. Luke just stared at him, blue eyes wide.

Luke’s mother had told him from a young age all the stories about soulmates, how the words written on his arm would be the first words said to him by the person he was destined to spend his life with. His mum also told him that he was very special and very lucky, because he had three sets of words, whereas most people only had one.

And Luke couldn’t help but stare, because Michael had said his words.

Luke’s hand moved over his own arm, subconsciously running his fingers over the words, but the movement caught Michael’s attention.

“Oh! Can I see your words? Mummy says I’m lucky cuz I’ve got three,” cold fingers wrapped around his wrist as Michael looked at his arm, “Woah! You’ve got three as well! That’s so cool!”

Luke watched as the realisation dawned on Michael’s face once he’d read the words.

“Wait... That’s what I said to you. Does that mean we’re soulmates? That’s cool! Do you think that’s cool?”

Luke just shrugged, not wanting to say anything unless he messed it up, said the wrong thing. Michael was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, so Luke didn’t even get a clue as to what he was meant to say.

“Lukey? What’s wrong?”

Luke shook his head, rubbing at his eyes with closed fists. He didn’t want to cry in front of his new friend, he wasn’t a baby.

Michael scrambled to his feet and went over to his bed, grabbing something. Luke watched him, eyes wide and watery.

When Michael sat back down in front of him, their knees were touching.

Then Michael held out a teddy bear.

Luke stared at it for a moment, before reaching out and taking it, hugging it close to his chest.

“His name’s Walter. He gives good hugs.”

Luke sniffled and looked at the bear, before saying quietly, “Is he your best friend?”

For some reason, this made Michael smile brighter than the sun outside and hurry to pull his sleeves up, showing the writing, and there were Luke’s words.

“He used to be. But now you are.”

\---

Luke had a year of middle school to fend for himself before he’d move up to high school and could be with Michael again, and he had never realised how dependent he was on the other boy’s social skills until he was by himself, and didn’t even have any of Michael’s friends to hang out with, because they were all older.

So Luke sat by himself at lunch, unable to stop the longing in his eyes as he watched the footballers walk past, their big group of friends making him miss Michael even more.

He was so lost amongst his thoughts that he didn’t notice one of the footballers hanging behind, didn’t notice until there was someone stood in front of him.

Luke jolted a little in surprise, looking up only to be rendered breathless. The boy stood before him was beautiful, with a soft, slightly round face, dark brown eyes, and slightly curly hair such a dark brown it was nearly black.

“What happened to the friend you’re usually with? You look so sad recently.”

Luke blinked, coughing a little awkwardly, something registering in the back of his brain that this interaction was significant.

“He’s a year above,” He responded, glancing at the other boy before quickly looking away, “Everything’s fine, I just miss him. And I’m not very good at making friends.”

The boy didn’t respond, however, and when Luke looked up his jaw was hanging open, eyes wide.

“What? It’s not that spectacular-”

“You’re my soulmate-” The boy cut him off, and damn, Luke didn’t even know his name.

Luke hesitated, wondering if the boy had multiple tattoos too, or if Luke was going to have to explain his predicament.

He was saved from this decision when the boy turned and ran, Luke assumed to catch up with his footballer buddies.

Huh.

\---

The footballer boy avoided him for the rest of the school year, and Luke had all but forgotten about him by the time summer break rolled around.

Luke was curled up in Michael’s bed, scrolling absently through his phone. The blinds were shut to the outside world and the lights were off, the only source of light coming from a string of fairy lights Michael had on his shelves. Michael himself was laid beside him, also on his phone, but it was this sort of quiet companionship that made Luke feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He and Michael never really discussed their relationship. Finding your soulmate at a young age was a rare occurrence, but not impossible. No one ever mentioned anything other than platonic soulmates until middle school, whispers of romance and kissing and Luke wasn’t sure about anything all of a sudden. He loved Michael, they’d always been best friends, best friends that held each other and cried to each other and looked out for each other.

So Luke didn’t really know what possessed him when he rolled over to face his best friend, his soulmate, and said, “Mikey? Can we talk? About soulmate stuff...”

Michael turned to face him too, making a show of turning his phone off and placing it between them, giving Luke his undivided attention.

“Of course. What’s up?”

Luke took a breath to compose himself, to think of what he was going to say. He decided to start with the footballer boy.

“I met another one of my soulmates, a while ago.”

Luke heard Michael inhale, he was so attuned to every slight noise in the room, he would probably have been able to hear the electricity powering the fairy lights if it wasn’t for the thudding of his heart.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Michael asked, his tone not accusatory, just confused.

And this is where it became difficult for Luke, and he felt a lump forming in his throat.

“He ran away. We spoke for a little and then he ran off and we haven’t spoke since and Mikey I think he hates me-”

Michael sighed softly, gathering the younger boy into his arms and holding him close, “He can’t hate you Lu, he’s only spoken to you once. He’s probably just scared, you know there’s some people who still don’t think two boys can be soulmates.”

Luke sniffled softly, nodding along to Michael’s words, pressing his face into his shoulder to hide his tears.

Michael sighed softly, cupping Luke’s cheeks and lifting his head, using his thumb to wipe away his tears, “You’re such a sweetheart Lu,” He murmured, smiling a little, “How could anyone not love you?”

\---

Luke and Michael walked into school together on the first day back after the summer break, and Luke was much happier to be with his soulmate. Luke was still quite scared, but with Michael by his side he knew nothing bad would happen.

It happened after school, about a week in.

Luke was leaning against the outside of the building, waiting for Michael, who was always late when he had art last. A shadow fell across him, and he looked up, expecting to be faced with his boyfriend (calling Michael his boyfriend still made him giddy).

Instead though, he was faced with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

Before he could say anything, the boy spoke.

“I’m sorry I ran away from you,” he said softly, eyes cast downwards.

Luke chewed his lip, “Why did you do it then?”

“I was scared.”

And that was all they got to say on the matter, as Michael rounded the corner and bounded up to Luke, stopping suddenly from using his normal greeting when he realised there was someone else there. It was quite funny to watch.

Luke gave Michael a look which he hoped conveyed the situation, and thankfully Michael got the message.

“You’re Luke’s soulmate, right?” He asked the other boy smoothly, although Luke could feel him practically vibrating with excitement.

The boy nodded, “I’m sorry if I caused any trouble. Everything’s a bit confusing.”

“Why’re things confusing?” Luke spoke up, and the boy winced.

“Cuz- Cuz uh-” He didn’t say anything, just lifted the bottom of his shirt to reveal his soulmate tattoo. Three sentences, and Luke recognised the words he’d said the first time they’d met. However, next to those words were also the words Michael had just said.

Michael read the words at the same time as Luke did and gasped softly.

The boy dropped his shirt, looking away.

“What’s your name?” Michael asked.

“Calum.”

Michael grinned, pulling up his and Luke’s sleeves to show off their sets of tattoos, “I’m Michael, this is Luke. Wanna join us?”

\---

The three of them survived (and graduated) high school together, and eventually managed to pool their combined income into a small apartment. Luke’s older brother’s helped them move all their belongings in, and before they left, they smacked Luke on the back and yelled something about christening the place, which caused him to whine and tell them to fuck off.

While Luke and Calum put the bed together, Michael had taken his time sorting out to utensils in the kitchen so that they could get breakfast the next morning, and from the kitchen his could hear his boys squabbling.

That night, they lay in bed together, Luke in the middle, Michael and Calum’s joined hands resting on his tummy. Calum gently turned Michael’s arm over, reading the words there.

“I think we’ll find them soon,” He spoke softly, unsure if the other two were even awake.

Luke made a quiet noise, turning his head just a little towards Calum, “What makes you say that?”

“Mikey’s words,” Calum smiled, and he felt the other two move to see.

“What, ‘Sorry for waking you up so early but I’m your neighbour and I saw you just moved in the other day so I wanted to come and introduce myself.’ That’s a bit of a mouthful,” Luke giggled softly, before being cut off by a yawn.

Michael pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek, before leaning over to kiss Calum too, “We’ll worry about it when it happens. Let’s get some sleep.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Luke said, “Five days.”

“Three,” Was Calum’s immediate response.

“Oh my god shut up!” Was Michael’s.

\---

The knock on the door came three days later, and Michael pretended not to see Luke begrudgingly hand Calum some money when he came back to bed after talking to their new neighbour.

“What’s he like?” Luke asked, sitting up to look at him. Michael stuck his cold feet on Calum’s legs before he answered.

“He’s cute. His name’s Ashton, got curly ass hair and glasses. He blushed a little when I first spoke, but he didn’t mention anything about being soulmates.”

“Maybe he’s just anxious about having three tattoos, like I was.”

Michael shrugged, “Who’s to say he does have three.”

Luke gave him a _look_ , one that clearly said _‘you’re and idiot,’_ and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Well you go speak to him then, Mr confident.”

“Maybe I will,” Luke responded, jutting his lip out, which was just an invite for Michael to bite it, which he did.

Luke got out of bed then, and Calum reached over, grabbing the waistband of his boxers to stop him from leaving. “Dumbass, you don’t even know where he lives. If he really is out last soulmate then we’ll come across him eventually. You just gotta wait.”

“But I don’t wanna wait.”

“Quit being a baby,” Calum dragged him back into bed and wrapped his arms around him, “It’s about time you did some actual waiting for your soulmate like everyone else has to.”

Luke huffed, but settled back down. Michael rolled his eyes at the younger boy.

\---

The lucky day came another two days later, and Luke tried to convince Calum that, since it was technically five days now, that he deserved the money.

Michael ignored them both in favour of answering the door.

“Hey Ash,” he grinned, immediately hearing Luke and Calum fall silent.

The blond returned the smile, “Hey! I just uh- wanted to see if you were settling in okay,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Do you wanna come in for coffee? Everything’s kinda a mess still, but we’ve got coffee.”

Ashton nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

Michael stepped aside to let Ashton in and shut the door behind him.

“Let me introduce you to my soulmates,” Michael said, not checking the look on Ashton’s face as he led him into the living room.

Luke and Calum were sprawled on the couch, wrestling (sort-of), and Luke quickly shouted, “Mikey! Cal won’t give me my money!

“I won it, this doesn’t count!”

Michael huffed, glancing to Ashton to see a look of fondness of his face, “You shouldn’t bet on shit like that anyway. And please act civil, we have a guest.”

The pair immediately sprung apart, and Calum was the first to scramble off the couch, Luke tumbling after him.

“You’re Ashton right?” Luke said, holding unwavering eye contact with the other boy.

“Yeah, I am. Michael mentioned me?” A light blush rose to Ashton’s cheeks.

Calum grinned, “Yeah, he did. You’re just as cute as he said you were.”

The blush deepened, “I’m not cute- but thank you.”

Calum’s grin widened, “Hi soulmate.”

And Luke and Michael wrapped their arms around Ashton, who had a grin to rival Calum’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending's kinda shit but whatever, this took way longer than it should've.
> 
> Please leave comments thanks :*


End file.
